<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>being pretty is tiring by yalocalcryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482123">being pretty is tiring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalocalcryptid/pseuds/yalocalcryptid'>yalocalcryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>God Eater (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, mentions of the spiral tree, post rage burst story line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalocalcryptid/pseuds/yalocalcryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just Julius/Protag fluff!! that's it, that's the whole fic!<br/>Originally written as my sister's Protag/Julius, but reformatted to be ambiguous so you can imagine you or your oc :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Protagonist (God Eater 2)/Julius Visconti, Male Protagonist (God Eater 2)/Julius Visconti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>being pretty is tiring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on this couple writing prompt: </p>
<p>Person A: *yawns*<br/>Person B: Yeah, being pretty must be tiring.<br/>Person A: Then you must be exhausted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Captain stretched as they entered the lounge, the smell of coffee lingering in the air as they fought back a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning Captain! You’re up early,” Mutsumi smiled, expertly flipping a pancake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’ Mutsumi,” they drawled, still trying to rub the sleep from their eyes. “Just got back from our overnight mission... think the others went to pass out in their rooms. Pass me a glass of water? Pretty please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just water? Coming right up,” the young girl chirped, grabbing her a glass. She pulled a jug of water from a small refrigerator, filling the glass quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” they smiled, turning towards the couches. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw Julius sitting on one of the couches staring down at a computer screen. “Julius? What are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up from the screen, “good morning, Captain. I wanted to get a head start on writing the report from last night’s mission, but...” he trailed off, looking back down at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But...” they prompted, plopping down next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, “admittedly, I did not sleep very well last night. I had rather... vivid dreams. Perhaps ‘memories’ is a more accurate term.” A sharp twinge ran through the Captain's heart, a frown immediately finding its way onto their face. They opened their mouth to speak when he turned to them again, “please, do not blame yourself. You had no say in what I dreamt last night, you had no more control over them than I did. And I am no stranger to nightmares.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” they frowned, tangling their fingers together. “I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it is any consolation,” he started, unable to meet their gaze as the barest hint of a blush spread across the blond's cheeks, “I feel a bit more rested just by being at your side.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their face burned, a dopey grin worming its way onto their face, “sappy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their smile softened and they leaned closer, resting their head on his shoulder. “I missed you while I was gone. I don't like not being able to take you along on missions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes it can’t be helped,” he replied, continuing his work on the report. “But I missed you, as well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Julius’s typing getting slower and slower until he could no longer hold back a yawn. The Captain pulled back slightly, giving him a teasing smile, “yeah, being pretty must be tiring.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half-lidded brown eyes met theirs, a sleepy flush on his face, “then you must be exhausted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain nearly became lightheaded with how fast their face flushed, the burn spreading over their cheeks, to their hairline, their ears, down their chest. It felt like they'd combust with how feverishly warm they had gotten at his sleepy response. The Captain opened and closed their mouth like a fish gasping for air, trying to think of some kind of response. Eventually, they gave up, opting instead to grab his hand tightly and lay their head against his shoulder again. “Who gave you the right to be so smooth, Visconti?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smooth?” He asked, giving their hand a gentle squeeze. “I am merely stating facts, Captain. If being pretty would result in one being tired, then it would stand to reason that the more beautiful one is, the more tired they would be. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> must be exhausted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They buried their face in the crook of his neck, face as red as Livie’s coat, “why don't we say we’re both tired and leave it at that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re tired, perhaps you should rest. It is still early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who’s yawning. Maybe a nap could do us both some good,” they pulled back, smiling. “That report will still be here when we get back. Besides, wouldn’t you rather be well-rested when you’re writing it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth closed, the argument dying before it was even said. His eyes flicked from theirs to the computer screen now resting on the coffee table before he sighed, “you may be right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always right. Now c’mon,” they beamed, tugging him up from the couch. He saved the file, closing the laptop before they led him from the room, heading towards the Blood Unit’s quarters for some much needed rest. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>